You Found Me
by TammyDevil666
Summary: When Sookie first laid eyes on Eric Northman, the boy next door, she knew that nothing would be the same again.


**This was just an experiment. I've never written in first person before, and wanted to see if I could pull it off. I'm not very comfortable with it, so this might be the last time. I'm a bit nervous about this one, so I really hope you guys would like it. Thanks to dusty273 for the read through!**

* * *

The first time I saw him I was only eight-years-old. He was two years older than me, your classic boy next door. The first time I met him was when I was out riding my bike; I was going a bit too fast and fell. He came over to see if I was okay, and then kissed my scraped knee. It was then that I knew I would fall in love with Eric Northman, if I hadn't already. We went to high school together, but we belonged to different groups. If we suddenly started to see each other, our friends would likely never understand, but I didn't care. He was all I ever wanted, but unfortunately, the same could be said for every other female in that school. It was no secret that Eric was pretty popular and I was the bookish type, who only really cared about a good education. I knew we had nothing in common, but that didn't stop me admiring him from afar. It was the only thing I really looked forward to anymore.

* * *

"Eric's checking you out again, Sook. That guy has really got it bad."

I tried to hide my blush, but it was a losing battle. I knew that couldn't possibly be true, but I always wished for him to notice me as much as I did him. Amelia Broadway was the only friend I had that didn't judge me for liking the most popular guy in school. She didn't tell me that I should get over him because I didn't stand a chance; instead she encouraged me to go after what I wanted. I decided to take her up on that, and headed straight for his locker after school. We'd been living next door to each other for years now, and had yet to have an actual conversation. It was about time that changed, but when I finally reached his locker, I noticed that he wasn't alone. He was talking with Pamela Ravenscroft, she was blonde, gorgeous, and completely in his league, one I could never compete with. I've seen them hanging out quite a few times in the halls, but I never gave much thought that they might be dating. They seemed to be having a heated conversation, and I suddenly wanted to be elsewhere. With that thought in mind, I turned in the other direction, not noticing the pair of intense blue eyes that were watching me go.

* * *

"Hey, Sookie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Homecoming with me."

Bill Compton was the only boy who paid me any attention at school, but I just didn't think of him in the romantic sense. It was obvious he was interested in me, so I tried to let him down as gently as I could. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to pass on the dance. It's not really my thing." I figured that was nice enough, and hopefully he would get the hint now.

"Yeah, that's cool. I'll just ask someone else," Bill said with a shrug, but I could tell how disappointed he was as I watched him walk away.

The truth was that I loved to dance. I couldn't sing to save my life, but I was a really good dancer and I've dreamt of Homecoming ever since I was a little girl. I just couldn't imagine going with someone who wasn't Eric. I would rather stay at home and sulk. If my brother could see me now, he would laugh at how pathetic I was to be moping over a guy I could never have. He would tell me that there were plenty of fish in the sea, and I should give my attention to someone who actually noticed that I existed, but that was Jason's answer to everything. He was all about playing the field, not about true love. And that's what I wanted, someone to love me like I deserved. I really hoped to find that one day.

* * *

I left my last class and headed out of the school, when I heard voices coming from my right. I saw that it was Eric and Pam arguing, and as I got closer, I was able to make out what they were saying.

"Dammit, Eric, would you stop being such a bitch and just ask her out already? This isn't like you, and I'm seriously tired of hearing you whine all the time. If you don't ask her out soon, I'll do it for you."

My eyes widened, apparently I was mistaken when I thought the two of them were dating, but then I had to wonder who they were talking about. It sounded like Eric was interested in someone else, but couldn't get the nerve to make a move. I smiled sadly to myself, it seemed like we were both having the same problem. Before I could turn away, they looked right at me, and I really wished for a bag to put over my head. The last thing I needed was for my crush to find out I was eavesdropping on him.

Pam grinned in satisfaction. "Finally she shows up. You just made my job a whole lot easier."

She pushed Eric over to me, and I could tell how nervous he was, but didn't understand why.

"Now you two can talk and I swear, Northman, you better grow a pair." She walked away, but not before Eric called out to her.

"Thanks a lot, Pamela."

She didn't look back, only waved a hand in the air, her blonde locks flowing behind her.

I gazed up at him, confused about what just happened. The man was tall, built like a Viking, and right now he had a terrified expression on his face. I decided to make things easier on him by taking the lead. "She seems nice."

He laughed, some of the tension leaving his body. "She's a nightmare, but she means well. I'm actually glad to see you. I know there's a dance coming up, and believe me, that's not my suggestion of an ideal first date, but I was thinking that maybe we could go together. If you didn't have other plans, of course."

To say I was stunned would be an understatement, and it suddenly occurred to me who the girl was that Pam was referring to. I never in a million years would have thought they were talking about me. This seemed like a dream, one that I hoped to never wake up from. "Really? You would want to go with me?" I hated how insecure I sounded, but was still too shocked by what was happening to give it much notice.

Eric rubbed the back of his neck, nodding after a moment. "Only if you want to, we could always do something else. I've wanted to ask you out for a while now, but I guess it took Pam to finally give me the courage to do so. I've been noticing you a lot around school, and at home, I would sometimes look out my window when you're taking your morning jog. I've always wanted to join you, but I wasn't sure if I would be welcome. You never come over to see me."

I think my jaw actually dropped at that, but I tried to remain focused on the conversation. "I didn't think you wanted me to. You never talk to me, and I know I'm not nearly as popular as you, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me around." He took my hand in his, and I felt my heart jump at the contact.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, Sookie. I guess we were both thinking the same thing, but if you'll have me, I would love to make it up to you."

I cursed my sweaty palm in that moment, but took a deep breath before responding. "I would like that very much. I know most guys aren't really into Homecoming, but I would love to go if you still want to take me." He smiled, bringing my hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to my knuckles.

"It's a date."

* * *

Walking through the school halls with Eric by my side was something that would definitely take some getting used to. I caused quite a few envious stares, and I couldn't help but smile proudly at that. Eric's hand was clutched in mine, and I felt on top of the world. We sat together at lunch, and he didn't seem to pay attention to anyone else, not even when the head cheerleader came over to flirt with him, as she always made a habit of doing.

Homecoming came and went; it was the most fun that I'd ever had. Not only did I have a blast being with Eric, but we were also crowned King and Queen of the dance. I knew that was only because I was with him, but I would remember that night for as long as I lived.

Before I could blink, it was time for Eric's graduation. I would be going into my senior year of high school, while he would be going off to college. I was worried that we would never see each other again, but Eric assured me he would be going to a university that was twenty minutes away. He'd thought about moving back to Sweden after he graduated, but that was before we got together. A part of me felt bad that so much of his plans had changed, but another part was just relieved to not be losing him. I wasn't so naïve that I didn't understand how relationships tended to fall apart after high school, but having him still live next door gave me some hope that we might last.

We had been going strong that year, and then it was time for my Prom. Eric said that he would take me, and I was beyond ecstatic. It wasn't that I thought he wouldn't, but he wasn't in high school anymore, so I didn't know for sure. My mom agreed to let me stay out past curfew that night, and Eric decided to get a hotel room for us. I knew that I was ready to give myself to him completely, but I couldn't help being nervous. Not only would this be my first time with Eric, but it would be my first time with anyone. I didn't want to screw it up.

* * *

I panted heavily, gazing down to see Eric's head bobbing between my thighs. He had a wicked tongue. I heard enough of the girls at school talk about oral sex before, but I never thought it would be something that I'd enjoy, until now. I knew the first time would hurt like a bitch, and Eric wanted to make it as painless for me as possible.

"Sweet Lord, you're good at that," I commented, knowing that he was smirking without even needing to look at him. He swiped up my slit one last time, taking all of my juices with him. I didn't even know I had that much in me. And when his tongue reached my clit, I nearly exploded from the intense orgasm that surged through me.

"Are you ready for more?" he asked, a grin firmly in place.

"Fuck, yes," I normally didn't curse, but was finding it so hard to care. Eric got a condom out of his wallet, ripping into the foiled packet with ease, and sliding the rubber over his erection. I was worried by the size of him, but he assured me that it would fit perfectly.

I took a deep breath before he buried himself fully inside of me. It hurt, but not as much as I thought it would. Eric was good at making the pain go away, and soon all I could feel was him. My hands made a path down his muscled back, digging my nails into his skin, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Squeeze me, lover, just like that."

I was turned on by his words, and decided to give him exactly what he wanted. I knew that I was close, which was confirmed when I saw stars before my eyes and had my second orgasm of the night. I cried out, clutching him tighter to me as we both rode out our releases together. He slipped a thumb into my folds, massaging my slick center. It felt amazing, and I came undone all over again. I think it was safe to say that this absolutely beat Homecoming.

* * *

"Stop, that tickles," I giggled.

"Oh, could it be that I have found one of your weaknesses?" Eric wondered, kissing my lips sweetly, and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you," I whispered to him, taking a deep breath to give me the strength I needed. We had been seeing each other for two years, but neither of us had ever uttered the words before. I felt it was time. I would have said it after our first date, but I was too anxious about scaring him away. I wasn't so worried about that anymore. And when he smiled, I felt that it was definitely the right choice to make.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Oh my God!" I gasped, bringing my hand to my mouth.

Eric let out the breath he'd been holding. "I'm hoping that's a good reaction."

The tears fell from my eyes; there was just no stopping them now. I took the diamond ring out of the black box he gave me, slipping it on my finger where it rightfully belonged. "Yes, of course I'll marry you. Was there ever any doubt?"

He smiled, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me in the air as he spun me around, putting me down when I mentioned that I was getting dizzy, but not before planting a big kiss on my mouth.

* * *

I tried not to cry as I walked down the aisle, but the second I laid eyes on Eric in his tux, I couldn't control myself. He was just so handsome, and I thanked God every day that he was all mine. His long hair was tied back, and it gave me such joy to see the same expression of awe on his face that mirrored mine.

I saw my parents in the audience; my mom was bawling while my dad tried to calm her down. It was hard for them to see their baby all grown up. Even my brother put in an appearance, but I knew that was only to pick up a bride's maid. He was your typical wedding crasher, but it still meant a lot to have my family there. I knew my grandmother was looking down from the heavens and smiling at me.

I finally reached Eric's side and took his hand in mine, as we both turned to the minister to begin our new life together.

* * *

My entire existence, I couldn't remember ever being so exhausted. My mom explained that twelve hours in labor was nothing, as she spent nearly forty-eight when Jason was born, but it was all worth it when I gazed down at my baby girl. Adele Olivia Northman, my daughter, and she was perfect. I kissed her forehead tenderly, and then glanced next to me to see my sleeping husband. If it was possible, he might have been even more exhausted than I was. I snuggled up at his side, cuddling our little angel to my breast.

When I was a child, I was just boring Sookie Stackhouse, there was nothing at all special about me. I never would have imagined that this would be my life now, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

* * *

**And there you have it, just something short and fluffy for your viewing pleasure. I hope it wasn't too much. Please take the time to let me know what you thought; I'll take anything right about now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
